Una vida juntos
by FiraLili
Summary: Él deseaba eso. Una vida junto a Rin.


**Un KohaRin para una personita especial que me hace reír con sus memes al mismo tiempo que me hace llorar, no sabes que esperar de ella, así que esto es para que su imaginación y amor a esta pareja siga igual de fuerte.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sólo la hermosa y perfecta Sayumi (?)**

**Advertencia: AU. Posibles faltas de ortografía que se me fueron.**

**Dedicatoria: A Bloody Angel.**

**Una vida juntos**

Rin tarareaba con suavidad sentada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estaba teñido de colores que señalaban el pronto anochecer, sonrió al sentir la suave brisa mover sus cabellos y refrescar su rostro, los días eran bastantes calurosos como para disfrutar cualquier pequeño rastro de viento perdido.

Un movimiento en sus brazos le hizo mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con el pequeño rostro de su sobrina, perfectamente dormida; ella la adoraba y cuando su hermano le pidió cuidarla accedió de inmediato, con sus estudios y demás casi no podía visitarlo y mucho menos ver a esa pequeña que tenía a toda la familia y amigos comiendo de su pequeña y diminuta palma.

Cuando creciera estaba muy segura de que su hermano no iba a dejarla salir de la casa, por lo menos no sin que él estuviera a unos pasos detrás, él era demasiado sobreprotector.

Rió calladamente al recordar su primera salida con Kohaku hace ya más de 3 años, que terminó con su hermano siendo regañado por una muy molesta morena al enterarse que mandó a Jaken a vigilarla.

—¿Así de bien te fue?

Rin se sobresaltó para mirar hacia afuera, encontrándose a su novio sentado en la rama del árbol que crecía y le ayudaba a salir de su casa en caso de emergencias, como ir por su amiga a las tres de la mañana después de que tuviera que huir de la suya cuando su padre intentó golpearla, esa fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo, pero fue suficiente para apreciar la facilidad y destreza con la que Kohaku subía ese árbol.

—Pensé que los días de vernos a escondidas habían terminado.

—La costumbre —replicó suavemente para no incomodar a la pequeña durmiente—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Todo bien, Sayumi es bastante tranquila, muy animada cuando esta despierta, pero casi no llora y duerme sin quejas.

—Mi hermana dice lo mismo —se levantó para llegar hasta donde estaba su novia y sentarse junto a ella, sólo que a diferencia de esta sus piernas colgaban fuera de la habitación—, Sayumi será la pequeña princesa de tu familia.

—Ya lo es —rió—. Padre no puede dejarla fuera de sus brazos ni 5 minutos cuando Sesshōmaru y Kagome vienen de visita, creo que ni los propios hijos del emperador van a ser tan queridos y mimados como ella.

—Tú lo fuiste.

—La nieta siempre ganará, al menos hasta que nosotros le demos una.

—¡Rin!

Ella apretó sus labios ante el sonrojo masivo de su novio, al parecer, las manías de Ayame de hacer ese tipo de comentarios sueltos se le pegaron, si no fuera tan divertido hacerlo sonrojar dejaría de hacerlo.

—¡Oh, oh! Alguien ha despertado. Buenas, pequeña, ¿quién te despertó? ¿Fue el tío, Kohaku? ¿El tío cara de tomate lo hizo?

La niña se removió en sus brazos por lo que Rin se levantó para alejarse de la ventana, ya no era tan pequeña como hace algunos meses, ya medía unos 75 centímetros la última vez que regresaron de su chequeo.

—Mate, mate —agitó sus brazos cuando Rin la levantó sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, así es, cara de tomate.

Kohaku suspiró aún levemente sonrojado antes de atreverse a entrar a la habitación, que haya escalado decenas de veces el árbol no quería decir que igual a la recamara, simplemente hablaban por la ventana o como hace unos momentos, se sentaba en el alfeizar; las únicas veces que si entraba era cuando pasaba, primero, por la puerta principal.

—¿Puedo?

Rin le miró antes de cederle a la niña, quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír y levantó sus pequeñas manos para alcanzar la cara de Kohaku.

—Hola, pequeña princesa —saludó con dulzura, cada que veía esos adorables ojos dorados con ese toque azulado escondido, seguía igual de fascinado como la primera vez que la sostuvo—. ¿Me recuerdas?

Sólo había tenido el placer de verla un par de veces, pero las atesoraba, esa niña era como un pequeño sol.

—Mate.

Y Rin se carcajeó.

Sayumi rió imitándola aún con sus manos sobre Kohaku, él sólo suspiró antes de aceptar el apodo con gracias, después de todo, ¿quién podría enojarse con ella?

—Prometo que a nuestra hija le enseñaré a decirte papá.

Él la miró mientras Sayumi jugaba con los mechones a su alcance.

—Deberías detenerte, Rin.

—¿Por qué?

—Dos razones, la primera que si Sesshōmaru te escucha a mí me asesina —Sayumi jaló su cabello al oír el nombre de su papá, él se quejó levemente antes de apartar su cabeza—. Y la segunda, somos muy jóvenes.

Rin abrió sus brazos para recibir a la niña cuando se estiró para que la tomara.

—Mi hermano ya le había propuesto matrimonio a Kagome a mi edad —replicó dejando que Sayumi se acomodara en su pecho.

—Sí, pero fue diferente con ellos, lo sabes. Yo no me iré.

—Deberías considerar hacerlo.

Sayumi comenzó a removerse y hacer ruidos emocionados al oír la voz de su padre, el hombre se acercó a su hija de inmediato, quien no dudo en ir con él.

—Pensé que llegarían más tarde —dijo Rin al dejar a la niña en los brazos contrarios.

—Kagome quería regresar ya, no le gusta estar muy lejos de Sayumi —replicó sosteniendo a la niña con su brazo derecho.

Rin estaba casi segura de que Kagome no era la persona que quería regresar, pero no dijo nada.

—Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está Kagome?

—Madre la entretuvo abajo, aunque no hizo mención de la visita de Taijiya.

Kohaku se tensó al estar bajo la mirada intensa del hombre, que a pesar de tener a Sayumi en sus brazos no dejaba de tener ese aire intimidante y señorial, hasta parecía aún más amenazante, cosa que pensó era imposible.

—Yo… yo-

—¿Me trajeron algo? —intervino Rin con una sonrisa, haciendo que de inmediato su atención pasara a ella, no era difícil.

—Kagome te trajo un kimono nuevo para el festiva de la siguiente semana, también le compró uno a Sayumi.

—¡¿De verdad?! Ven, Sayumi, tenemos que ir a ver nuestros kimonos —la tomó ante de salir de la habitación rumbo a la sala—. ¡Ven, Kohaku!

Él sonrió ante la alegría de su novia, era sencillo emocionarla, los kimonos eran su debilidad desde siempre, aunque eso tenía mucho que ver porque su madre, Izayoi, adoraba vestirla de forma tradicional para todo; cuando se disponía a seguirla el brazo de Sesshōmaru le impidió salir de la habitación.

—Creí que tus días de subir por ese árbol habían acabado.

Kohaku entreabrió la boca de la sorpresa.

—Usted… sabía-

—Siempre lo supe, no eras lo suficientemente silencioso.

—…lo siento…

—Nunca entraste sin ser invitado o de lo contrario no estarías aquí —retiró su brazo para seguir a su hermana menor e hija—. Por cierto —Kohaku se detuvo al verlo girarse de nuevo—, sí, son muy jóvenes.

—…Sí.

—Bien, baja.

Kohaku inhaló profundamente antes de seguir a Sesshōmaru, aún no podía estar a solas con él sin sentir que en cualquier momento iba a decir algo incorrecto que haría que lo sacaran de la familia Taishō, no tardó en llegar a la escalera y el ruido de risas le llegó claramente, sonrió al ver a su novia emocionada sentada en la sala con Sayumi entre sus piernas mirando algunos kimonos, Kagome estaba sentada junto a Sesshōmaru con las manos entrelazadas hablando con Izayoi en los sillones.

Por unos segundos se quedó sin aliento ante la escena, desde que conoció a Rin hace más de 10 años siempre pensó que era maravillosa, a veces aún la miraba y se preguntaba qué es lo que había visto ella en él para estar a su lado, en realidad, nunca llegó a imaginar que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos hasta que fue la misma Rin, quien se le declaró.

Se sonrojo al recordar ese día, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Sus ojos se desviaron de Rin, hasta la pareja de esposos, Kagome ahora se encontraba acurrucada contra el costado de Sesshōmaru, ellos habían superado muchas cosas en su relación desde InuYasha hasta la distancia cuando él tuvo que irse al extranjero para estudiar, pero sin querer terminar su relación, una que le tomó años consolidar por eso a nadie le sorprendió la propuesta de matrimonio y menos que ella aceptara.

Algunos dudaron, más que nada sus conocidos que no comprendían su relación y la mayoría, su familia y amigos cercanos sólo tuvieron que esperar unos años, unas peleas, 2 casi rupturas y a un Sesshōmaru regresando a Japón al enterarse de que un hombre no entendía un "no" por respuesta.

Y ahí estaban, después de 3 años de matrimonio con una pequeña que todos amaban.

Él deseaba eso.

Una vida junto a Rin.

Y sí, eran jóvenes, lo sabía muy bien.

Pero igual lo hizo.

Compró ese anillo que veía cada vez que iba a su trabajo, ¿por qué? Porque no había nadie más con quien quisiera pasar su vida.

Tocó discretamente el bolsillo de su pantalón, rozando el bulto que formaba la pequeña caja; fue un impulso, pero en un futuro estaba seguro de que ella lo portaría.

—¡Kohaku, ¿cuál te gusta más? —Rin levantó dos kimonos que se veían igual de elegantes y perfectos.

—¡Oh! Kohaku no sabía que estabas de visita —Izayoi le sonrió—. ¿Entraste por la ventana?

—Él lo hizo —confirmó Sesshōmaru.

—Pensé que ya no lo hacía —rió Kagome mientras se agachaba para tomar a Sayumi que había gateado hacia ellos.

Bueno, si sobrevivía al sentido de humor de los Taishō, pensó sonrojándose mientras se adentraba a la sala a saludar a la señora Izayoi y sentarse al lado de su novia para señalar el kimono de la izquierda.

Sí, pensó cuando Rin le besó con suavidad su mejilla izquierda, no había nadie más con quien quisiera pasar su vida.

**Que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, no escribo muchos KohaRin, pues estoy más centrada en el SessKag, pero siempre es un placer intentarlo, porque se verían muy adorables como pareja.**

**FiraLili**

**05/05/2019**


End file.
